


A "Heroic" Quest

by Munchiek



Series: Miraculous Heroes of Olympus [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover Roleswap AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchiek/pseuds/Munchiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste had been an ultimately sheltered teen. </p>
<p>He never had much chance to get outside, his father always expressing the dangers outside the safety of their large mansion. But he’d <i>finally</i> been able to convince his father he could handle whatever dangers awaited him and was allowed to go to school.</p>
<p>There, he meets a strange dark haired male who called himself Plagg… not long after which he was attacked by some strange monsters, finds out Plagg is a Satyr of all things, and is then immediately ushered to some place called <i>Camp Half-Blood</i>.</p>
<p>And soon he’s told that’s the only place he’ll be safe for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Heroic" Quest

**Author's Note:**

> So, yet again I got inspired by a post on tumblr and tbh I'm taking all I can get to practice writing these two. 
> 
> This time it was a post about a Percy Jackson AU by an-android-in-a-tutu and I just _had_ to. This'll be a 2 part series too since after I started thinking about what to do with the Demigod Adrienette Idea-- I came up with a whole situation for Ladybug!Jason Grace and Chat Noir!Nico di Angelo.
> 
> Hence, Crossover Role-Swap.

“So… it’s really a thing? Demigods? Magical creatures? Things that should be fictional but aren’t?”

 

It’s the hundredth time he’s asked that but the blond was still working on wrapping his head around the whole thing. Sure, he’s pretty excited about it, a dream becoming reality! It’s incredible!!

 

But still, Adrien had to process the whole thing. It’s not like he’d become a protagonist or anything. He knew that, after all… a lot of this was actually real and not fiction and he was excited but he was also apparently in constant danger.

 

He hadn’t known much about Demigods or Monsters or anything like that, his favorite shows tended to lean towards the more adventure-ish magical situations but never really covered a lot of real danger--

 

“Yes, for the thousandth time, _yes_. Honestly, you’re one of the most ridiculous ones I’ve found yet. If you **still** have trouble believing it, _just look around you_.”

 

The dark-haired satyr waved at their surroundings, looking entirely annoyed and mildly fed up with the young teen. But honestly, it’s just exasperation.

 

Smiling sheepishly, Adrien then took a look around him, his head tilted as he took in the multitude of cabins as well as the amphitheater, camp fire, stables, sparring ground, ect. The most curious thing in camp was the rock climbing wall though. The fact that they had actual **_lava_** flowing from it in the harder accent levels was enough of a curiosity that the blond would love to try it but at the same time he would likely sooner possibly die than actually make it to the top. He had a whole wall in his room back home dedicated to climbing it like a rock wall but… still probably fairly dangerous. For _now_ , at least.

 

* * *

 

 

By the end of the impromptu tour while Adrien worked through his amazement at the reality of his surroundings… the teen was finally settling in and relaxing. The monster attack had been startling, but at least Plagg had been quick and they escaped unscathed. He still worried about his father not knowing where he was but he was quickly assured the man had been informed of his location and trusted that the young blond was safe.

 

He kind of wondered why he hadn’t seemed to protest more… seeing as modeling (which had been his only real chances at brief moments of freedom and a scenery change from the cold and generally empty mansion) now had to be on hold for a while and Adrien had always thought that was one of Gabriel’s ‘absolute musts’ though, soon enough he’d pushed the curiosity to the back of his mind and let himself enjoy his most real break at freedom and fresh air that he’s had since he was born.

 

It wasn’t long before his chances at taking everything in one more time had passed, though. He’d felt tired and was going to ask Plagg where he was going to sleep as he’d begun to get some curious looks and stares before a loud squeal sounded off somewhere to his far right. Curious, he glanced around a moment only to miss the moment his arm was suddenly latched onto and he was being tugged rather insistently towards a rather… gaudy… looking cabin as opposed to the one Plagg had pointed to before he’d even asked.

 

Adrien was fairly confused… at least until he got a face full of blonde locks from a fairly random hug by the stranger that had dragged him over to the… weird cabin followed by another excited squeal and a… er… petname.

 

“Adrikins~~ I just **knew** you’d end up here eventually!! No need to go over to that drab cabin they usually put newcomers in, you’re _obviously_ going to be one of us, how could you not?”

 

“I- Wh-- **_Chloe_** …?” Adrien questioned, a bewildered look filling his face at the sight of his... childhood friend he actually hasn’t seen for a few years now. He’d wondered what had happened to her.

 

He didn’t have time to think much on that though, confusion and bewilderment still processing through his mind at what the blonde had said.

 

One of _us_? One of **who**?

 

Adrien was feeling that that was the biggest question ricocheting through his mind at the moment and looked to Chloe a moment to try clarifying what she meant.

 

“Um… What do you mean exactly? I just… got here so I don’t really know a lot about… how this all works?”

 

“Oh silly, that’s easy. This cabin is _Aphroditie’s_ Cabin, Adrikins! The goddess of **beauty** and _love_. You’re still a model, right? So of course you’d **naturally** be here. She mothers the prettiest campers!”

 

Again, for the third time since coming to the camp… Adrien was confused. “Uh, but… I know both my parents and I don’t… think either of them are… gods…?”

 

Sure, there had been an explanation on that. If he was here then he had godly blood in his veins but… he’s really certain that his parents were… just that. Normal human parents… though his mother is missing, he still remembers her clear as day. It was only a few years ago she disappeared after all…

 

Shaking his head, Adrien shifted away from Chloe a bit as he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with all the attention and really was getting fairly tired.

 

“Well, uh… I think until… I’m… _claimed?_ anyway-- I’m just going to sleep where I’m supposed to, okay? Plagg? Where was it again--?”

 

The blond teen looked pleadingly at the satyr and hoped it was alright he found a spot and slept early. He’d had a fairly exciting day and now he just wanted to rest.

 

“Right, well, this way.” Plagg returned, moving to direct the exhausted teen to the Hermes Cabin where he’d be taken care of.

 

Adrien nodded, smiling brightly at the kindness and with a sheepish wave to Chloe he continued to move towards the cabin without looking back again.

 

Seriously, the excessive attention was doing him no favors at all and with a distraction in his thoughts… Adrien almost collided right into a girl who seemed to be heading towards the food pavilion from the cabin.

 

He actually _would_ have if she hadn’t noticed him coming and pulled off a smooth sidestep with a salute without even missing a beat. Though… she did stumble a bit after she pulled it off and shot him a glare over her shoulder, just **_daring_** him to laugh.

 

Adrien grinned, chuckling at her glare as he couldn’t really **help** himself before smiling and ducking into the cabin to find a clear spot as the girl rolled her eyes and shook her head only to head up to eat soon after.

 

* * *

 

So, I heard there was a notes glitch at some point so here's me avoiding that if its still around.

Now, I was originally gonna wait to post this till I had a stock of chapters to give you guys or at least a longer first chapter but I wanted to get this out!!

Noting, if you guys like this-- I'll have more coming, but seeing as my writing schedule is a liiiittle erratic atm with college, I can't tell you what kind of updates this is getting for now. But I _will_ be posting for this and it's companion multichp fic that I'll probably be posting at a later point if any of you are also jasico fans. So look forward to that! or just follow this one XD doesn't matter. They're both gonna be separate fics, just crossover roleswaps that don't have much to do with each other, but anyway!! I'll also be working on **_Breakin' Out the Dance Mewves_** when I can, though that I -am- going to be trying to stock chapters. But it's coming! Anyway, thats all~

See you in the next chapter!!

 


End file.
